Revenge
by MoreThanTonight
Summary: Boypussy!Sebastian and pure smut. Hunter says that he isn't interested in dicks, and Sebastian has a surprise for him. SEQUEL ADDED.
1. Revenge

Sebastian slammed the door behind him and slung his backpack on his bed, across from where Hunter was lying on his own bed, reading a book. "I've had enough of this, Clarington."

Hunter cocked an eyebrow, but didn't look up from his book. "Of what?"

The apparent disinterest in Hunter's voice only fuelled Sebastian's desire to punch him.. or kiss him. "Of you ignoring me as if I'm not the hottest piece of ass in this mediocre school." Sebastian took off his blazer and hung it up before he made way to Hunter's bed. This time he saw the Warbler captain actually look up from his book.

"I'm not interested in your ass. I like pussies, remember?" he replied smugly, as though it settled everything. Bingo. Sebastian tugged his tie off in a swift movement, letting it land beside Hunter's pillow. "You don't say. What I don't understand is why you are not on your knees, worshipping me."

"Are you daft?" Hunter laughed, shaking his head. The whole thing with Sebastian was usually fun and harmless, but today he was being even more persistent than usual, making him wonder what Sebastian had up his sleeve. "I told you that I don't care for dicks."

Sebastian took the book from Hunter with a cheeky grin and threw it carelessly on the floor. "I thought I would let you figure it out on your own, but you are taking _forever_ and I'm getting impatient."

He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the ground beside Hunter's abandoned book. "Smythe," Hunter's words were firm as he tried not to stare at Sebastian's body. He had seen it before, of course, as Sebastian made it a habit to lounge around shirtless in their room. But never had he come so close before and now Sebastian was so close that Hunter could just reach out and touch him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Needless to say, Sebastian just flashed him a wait-and-see grin and ran his hand down slowly down his chest. The uncertain look in Hunter's eyes that were torn between turned on and telling him off was a reward in itself. His pants were the next to go and this time Hunter clenched the pillow behind him. "Sebastian," he warned. "This isn't funny. Put your clothes back on…"

But regardless of his words, Hunter's eyes couldn't help but trail down Sebastian's muscular chest. He took in every patch of skin, every toned muscle and sinew until his eyes flickered to the wet patch on Sebastian's black panties As though the sight of Sebastian in fucking panties wasn't enough, his mind short-circuited when he realised the obvious lack of bulge in them. Hunter's eyes widened, his tongue darting out to wet his parched lips. Taking advantage of Hunter's stunned state, Sebastian lowered his underwear down, inch by inch until his glistening pussy was in full sight. "Now, why don't you put that tongue to better use?" he smirked, kicking his panties off.

"You have a pussy," Hunter stated the obvious, unable to keep himself from staring at Sebastian's pink folds and how inviting they looked. His cock twitched in his dark grey uniform pants, something Sebastian definitely didn't miss.

"I'm just special like that," Sebastian purred, pushing Hunter's chest so that he fell back on the bed. He was done waiting for Hunter to come to his senses. He was tired of rubbing his clit furiously to the thought of Hunter licking his needy pussy. He didn't want to finger himself in the quietness of the night while listening to Hunter breath deeply in his sleep anymore. He wanted Hunter, and he wanted him now. "Don't you want to touch it? Feel how soft I am? I got it waxed today, just for you," he whispered in Hunter's ear, pulling his tie off as his pussy hovered just over his thigh.

Hunter groaned, arching his hips off the bed while Sebastian pushed him back down. "Don't be so fucking impatient. You made me wait and now I'm punishing you for that," he smirked, taking Hunter's shirt off. In all honesty, this was going much better than he thought it would.

Once Hunter's shirt and tie was off, and he was lying red-faced on the bed in just his pants, Sebastian lowered his pussy on Hunter's clothed knee, letting the scorching warmth seep through the fabric where he knew Hunter could feel it. "I'm so fucking wet for you, Hunt.. Just like I am after every single practice," he murmured, feeling how his wet folds just slid off Hunter's knee almost without any resistance. Holding on to Hunter's shoulders for leverage, he thrust his hips down so that his clit barely brushed against the wet patch on Hunter's knee. He could feel himself getting wetter and wetter, his pussy aching to be filled by Hunter's cock, to feel his fingers caress him with care and to feel his tongue flick his clit. But first, there was something he wanted for himself.

"Fuck, Seb.. I didn't-.. I couldn't.." Hunter started to explain, but Sebastian cut him off with a kiss. "Don't overthink it. Just go with what feels good. You do want me, don't you?" he asked with not a trace of hesitance in his voice. Judging by the way Hunter's cheeks were flushed with the desire that shone in his eyes, he already knew the answer. Hunter didn't care that he was a boy who had a pussy, he didn't care that he was sexually attracted to a boy, even though it was confusing. All he knew was that he needed Sebastian and he needed him right away.

"Fuck yes.. You look so good.. I want touch you.. I want to taste you," Hunter's breath tickled on Sebastian's lips, making him chuckle. "I'm not sure whether you deserve that right yet."

With that, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck and hoisted himself down on his knee again. The rough fabric of Hunter's pants scratched against his soft pussy, making the friction all that more delicious, but all he could think of was how good it would feel to have Hunter's skin against his own. Hunter reached out to touch Sebastian, but the taller boy swatted his hand away. "No touching, or I'll have to tie you up," he threatened.

Hunter groaned in response, falling back on the bed in defeat. From where he was lying, he could see Sebastian rubbing against his thigh with his lips parted in a silent moan. He wasn't moving fast, but just slowly enough to tease himself and yet again Hunter felt the urge to reach out and touch his wet pussy that was glistening in the light. His folds were slick and pick, his clit peeking out timidly from his hood. And Hunter just wanted to lick all of his juices and taste him on his tongue for days. "Seb.. Let me touch.. Please," he growled, arching his hips up again. His erection was painfully hard, pressing against his boxers and his pants and all he wanted was to be buried inside Sebastian's tight, wet heat. "Babe.. Bas.. Come on, let me get you off. I know you want it," he murmured.

"_Shh_, maybe I'll let you touch soon, but not yet. I want to have my fun first," he grinned, slipping Hunter's Dalton tie between his fingers and before Hunter could register what was happening, Sebastian tied his wrists together with a secure knot and fastened it to the headboard. Hunter tugged against the restraints, letting out a groan that was equal parts of lust and frustration when he realised that it didn't budge. If anything, it only felt tighter when he pulled it.

With a smirk playing on his lips, Sebastian pulled down Hunter's pants to reveal his hard cock that was straining against his blue boxer briefs. "So big.. I can't wait to feel you inside me.. wrecking my pretty little pussy," he cooed, looking at Hunter from underneath his eyelashes.

Sebastian hooked his legs around Hunter's waist and trapped his cock teasingly between his pussy lips, sure that Hunter would be able to feel the wet warmth even through his boxers. However, the feeling of Hunter's hard cock against his clit felt better than Sebastian had anticipated. He was wetter than he could ever remember being and soaked Hunter's boxers in just a few thrusts. "Do you have any idea how good you feel?" he moaned, rolling his head back as he rubbed himself furiously on his clothed cock, ignoring the way Hunter was writhing underneath him.

"Seb.. Come on, babe.. Let me fuck you," Hunter whimpered, struggling against the tie that bound his hands together. Sebastian shook his head, his blunt nails scratching Hunter's chest as he bounced on his clothed cock, rubbing his clit furiously against the hardness in Hunter's boxers. It was far from a conventional way to get off, but he wanted to see Hunter's face when he saw him come for he first time, he wanted to make him wait for all the months that he made Sebastian wait, but most of all he wanted to rock his world in a way no other girl had done before.

Sebastian's mind was in a haze, chasing his orgasm with every time he rubbed his clit against Hunter's cock, feeling his cotton boxers scratch against his wet folds, giving him the friction he needed. "Seb," Hunter's voice was firmer now with a desperate edge to it. "I want to come inside you.. I want to feel you coming around me, fuck.. Sebastian!" he sighed, rutting up against Sebastian's pussy, making the taller boy gasp. Hunter was painfully hard in his boxers that were drenched wet by Sebastian's pussy. He could feel the warmth from his wet fold, he could see how pink and inviting Sebastian's pussy was, but the restraints made it impossible for him to take what he wanted.

"Later… Soon, I'll ride you soon.. Or later.. Maybe," he breathed inconclusively. He couldn't think straight when all he wanted to do was to chase that orgasm that was _just_ out of his reach. "I need to come first," Sebastian breathed, his nails digging into Hunter's sides as he jerked his hips faster, impaling himself on Hunter's boxer clad erection that rubbed his sensitive nub over and over again until he came with a soft cry. His orgasm felt like a delicious spasm through his body and _oh god_ it was so much better than rubbing off to the thought of Hunter fucking him, because Hunter was right there under him. And he could do whatever he wanted with him.

Looking down, Sebastian realised that Hunter's boxers were drenched in his sticky juices. "Untie me now?" Hunter murmured, shifting uncomfortably. Usually Sebastian would have rolled over on his back, stretched his arms and basked in the afterglow of his delicious orgasm, but he untied him quickly. "I bet you really, really want to come now, don't you?" he asked with a lopsided grin. His heart was beating fast in his chest and he was sweaty and_filthy _but it didn't even seem like Hunter cared.

Even though his clit was sensitive and tingled everytime he touched it, he straddled Hunter's thighs after pulling down his boxers to expose his cock. Hunter's thick, _beautiful_ cock that made Sebastian's pussy clench achingly, even though he had just had a mind-blowing orgasm.

Finally, Hunter's hands were on his hips, sliding down gently. The Warbler captain cock his head with a smug smile, his thumb dipping between Sebastian's wet pussy lips to rub a harsh circle at his clit. Sebastian's hips jerked involuntarily. Gasping, he held onto Hunter's hand and moved it away from his oversensitive pussy.

"Bas.. You are so fucking hot.. Let me touch you?" Hunter purred.

Sebastian shook his head with a teasing smile, making Hunter's eyes narrow.

"Did anyone mention how gorgeous you look when you come? You have that awed look on your face. Come on, Seb. Let me touch you," he almost whined. "Or let me fuck you. Whatever you want to."

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at how Hunter was the one begging him for attention now. The reversed roles made him feel powerful and wanted, smug that he could make the resolute captain's knees week. "What do you think of me? I don't put out on the first date. Maybe I'll let you lick me next time… and fuck me sometime after that," he winked, and got off Hunter's lap.

For all the waiting Hunter put him through, Sebastian decided that he could let Hunter wait a little while. Throwing his shirt on Hunter's lap to cover his rock hard erection, he got off the bed with a teasing smile and walked towards the bathroom. "If I were you, I would get rid of that hard-on. I'm going to take a shower," he grinned and closed the door behind him. From the other side of the door, he could hear Hunter's frustrated growl, followed by him calling Sebastian's name. Revenge was sweet, especially when there was an orgasm attached to it.

**AN: I hoped you guys like it! If there is enough interest, I am thinking about writing a continuation (:**


	2. Out of Reach

**AN: So here is the continuation some of you asked for :)**

**Out of Reach  
**

Hunter woke up to the sound of shuffling in his bed and his bed shifting with the weight of someone else. "Seb?" he murmured sleepily, nuzzling into his pillow so that he could go back to sleep. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that it was still dark outside. "Go back to your bed and sleep.. It's the middle of the night, for fuck's sake…"

Just when Hunter fell asleep again, he felt something tight around his wrists. This time he opened his eyes in frustration, only to find a very naked Sebastian crouching by his pillow. "What the hell are you doing?" he jumped, jolting up. Or at least, he tried to. When he tried to sit up, his wrists got caught in something, making him fall back onto the bed. Handcuffs. That goddamn tease had handcuffed him to his bed.

"I'll explain later," Sebastian's voice was still raspy from sleep, indicating that he must have just woken up.

"Are you going to tell me why you have me chained to the bed in the middle of the night?" Ever since he found out that Sebastian had a pussy, he'd been forced to endure countless taunts and hours of teasing from the other boy. Just when he thought Sebastian was going to give in and let him fuck him, it always ended with Sebastian pulling away with a playful smile. It was getting exhausting and unliveable to the point where he seriously contemplated switching rooms so that he could have his sanity intact.

"Hot dream," Sebastian panted, and Hunter finally realised that he was working his fingers fast over his clit, rubbing furiously.

"_Fuck_… I dreamed that you licked me out.. Oh god.." Sebastian moaned, his head rolling back as he pinched his clit. "Hunt.. I want you to lick me so badly.. Can you do that for me, babe?"

Hunter's eyes widened. Sebastian had been torturing him for weeks, denying him access to the one thing that he was craving; his sweet little pussy. It had quickly become an unhealthy obsession. He couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian's pussy, no matter what he did. He thought about Sebastian and his pussy in the shower where he relieved himself with quick strokes. He thought about it when Sebastian was in the same room as him, just a few metres away but still unreachable. He thought about it when he was left alone in the room with the dildo on the bed Sebastian had left for him to see. He found himself jolting awake in the middle of the night after a wet dream with Sebastian in it, just to realise that he had been humping his bed in his sleep. His obsession with Sebastian's pussy was getting out of hand and he needed it to stop. One touch, one fuck, just one taste would make it all go away.

"Of course, Bas.. Let me help you relax. I'll have you moaning in seconds if you just let me_touch_," he yanked at the handcuff, but it didn't budge.

Sebastian clamped his thighs around his wandering hand that had slowed down to circling his clit in a slow, lazy motion. He was just teasing himself until he decided Hunter was ready, not wanting to come before he had Hunter panting underneath his pussy.

"Oh no.. There will be no touching.. I just want you to lick me just like in that dream, make me come so hard," he gasped, shoving two fingers inside his slick heat. "So wet.. I'm so wet for you, Hunt," he took his fingers out and with his eyes fixed firmly on Hunter, he licked his own juices off his fingers with a moan.

Sebastian got up and positioned himself right over his face. The smell of his arousal was intoxicating and the way his pussy was glistening in the light so inviting that Hunter just wanted to reach up and lick it all out. "Do your worst, Captain," Sebastian shuddered in pleasure and before Hunter knew it, he felt Sebastian's wet pussy on his lips.

The Warbler captain's tongue darted out and swept over Sebastian's wet folds experimentally, tasting him.. Sebastian's reaction was immediate. His fingers tangled in Hunter's hair and he ground his pussy down on his lips with a startled gasp. "Oh come on.. Just like that.. Work your talented tongue all over my slutty pussy."

Hunter hadn't done this in a while, and certainly not with his hands tied to the headboard. "You want me to fuck you with my tongue?" he murmured against Sebastian's pussy, knowing that he could feel the gentle vibrations from his deep voice. He trailed his tongue around his outer lips before blowing a stream of cold air straight against his folds. "So sensitive" Hunter groaned when he saw Sebastian's cunt clench in reaction.

"Deeper.. I want to feel you inside me.." Sebastian tugged on his hair, reminding him to focus as Hunter ran his tongue around his opening. "Like this?" came the cheeky reply from the Warbler captain. Sebastian growled in frustration. "Just lick me off, you fucking idiot! I want to go back to sleep and not have wet dreams that wake me up every half hour," he growled, rubbing down hard on Hunter's tongue.

Needless to say, Hunter didn't take his chance of annoying him again. He coaxed out a deep moan from Sebastian by circling his tongue around his hard clit, prodding it over and over again while Sebastian's moaning became breathier and more desperate. "Oh god.. Fuck me with your tongue," the taller boy growled and Hunter tugged on his restraints one more time, feeling the metal handcuffs dig into his skin.

"Patience," Hunter grinned, loving the fact that all though he was tied to the bed and was currently under Sebastian, he had control over the other's orgasm. But he wanted to feel Sebastian's thigh clamp around his face as he came, he wanted to see that pink, delicious pussy spasm and gush juices on his face. And he wanted to lick him clean again afterwards while he is sensitive and squirming.

Hunter's tongue plunged into Sebastian's tight heat, greedily lapping up his wetness as Sebastian thrust down on him, letting out a string of moans. Sebastian looked wrecked: his hair sticking to his face, droplets of sweat dripping down his chest and his eyes clenched shut in pleasure as he trusted down on Hunter's wet, warm tongue as though his life depended on it. His heart was pounding in his chest, jumping out of the beat as Hunter's nose bumped his clit. "Fuck! Do that again.. Hunt, suck my clit," he demanded, shifting lower so that Hunter could reach. His thighs were quivering when Hunter lazily dragged his tongue over his throbbing clit. "Please.. Oh god, _more,_" he begged, rocking his hips.

The next thing Sebastian felt was the tip of Hunter's hardened tongue probing against his clit, hard and fast, making his head roll back in a moan. "Fuck yes.. Almost there.. I'm gonna come.." he whimpered, abandoning all pretence of elegance as he rode his face, rubbing his clit against Hunter's wet tongue. It was warm and slippery, but _oh so good_ and Sebastian couldn't stop it. When Hunter's lips pursed to suck around his clit, he lost it and came with a loud whine. "Hunter!"

Hunter dutifully lapped up the gushing liquid with a pleased moan and when Sebastian looked down, he realised that Hunter's face was red and drenched in his juices. "You look so hot like this," his laugh was carefree and light from his orgasm and he collapsed on the bed beside him. Sebastian looked so blissed out and sated that Hunter almost didn't want to bother him. Almost.

"Mind uncuffing me?" he murmured, tugging on his handcuffs.

Sebastian laughed and kissed Hunter's lips, tasting himself. He loved how wrecked Hunter looked. He looked positively debauched and Sebastian could see the outline of his hard cock through the sheets. His heart skipped a beat upon knowing that Hunter wanted _him._"Maybe I'll just leave you like this for the rest of the night," he teased and waited until Hunter's glare reached him before he quickly uncuffed him with a throaty chuckle. Hunter rubbed his wrists and palmed himself over his underwear. He was so hard from watching, licking and hearing Sebastian that he thought he was going to explode if he didn't come. "Can I fuck you now?" he whispered against the shell of Sebastian's ear, making the other shiver in delight.

Sebastian's hand on Hunter's chest kept him firmly grounded to the bed. "Not yet," he grinned in reply and snuggled into his side. He knew that he wouldn't be able to say no to Hunter for that much longer, mostly because he didn't want to. He wanted to make Hunter come so hard that he forgot his own name, but right now he could barely even keep his eyes open. It wouldn't cost him too much to be a tease for a little while longer. "Maybe some other time. Now I just want to sleep."

Hunter groaned in frustration but let Sebastian, who was beginning to yawn watch as he quickly stroked himself to the thought of what it would feel like when Sebastian let him fuck him.

**AN: I hope you guys liked it. I may write a third installment in the same verse. Also, my tumblr url is morethantonight so.. find me and be my friend?**


End file.
